This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the described embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
When preparing a well for production, an open hole may be lined with pipes known as casings to stabilize the borehole and protect the borehole from contaminants. One or more pipes may be coupled, connected, or otherwise joined together to form a casing string. Although one casing string may be used, multiple casing strings may be run through a wellhead assembly and into a borehole using a device such as a running tool.
Running tools may be used in the oil and gas industry to run, set, retrieve, or otherwise position, equipment or other tools within a borehole. Running tools may include a traveling block, for example, or may refer to a variety of tools such as wireline tools, slickline tools, and coiled tubing tools, among many others.